


Continuum

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance to Romance, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, War Era, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Bumblebee, Cliffjumper. The war had changed them from being normal into becoming untamable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuum

Cliffjumper and Bumblebee were sparring, as prep before recons and missions, when it dawned on Bumblebee, as to how it came to be that they were fighting in this war now.

By all accounts both of them would have been content with trying to rebuild Cybertron, instead of fighting in a seemingly never-ending war. Both were raised and trained as citizens of their homeworld, and they knew that they could stand up for what was right and what was just.

But then both discovered their potential as soldiers, especially on Earth, a planet where anything could happen, where it was unfamiliar yet almost akin to Cybertron. And upon this planet, the war had changed them from being normal and law-abiding citizens of a far-off planet into becoming wild, untamable beings, struck by constant struggle and always fighting to the end.

Sometimes Bumblebee wondered how it came to be from living in what he once called home to sparring with a fellow soldier, in a continuum where everything hung in a shifting balance.

But then Cliffjumper would smile at him, and Bumblebee remembered that he’d rather be wild and untamable, and especially what he and Cliff had been called ‘the dream team’.


End file.
